Chase Me to the Moon
by Amber Lakely
Summary: Bella loves a vampire. Bella loves a werewolf. What if Bella also loves a human? When Edward leaves Bella, mysterious Chase steps in to befriend her. But maybe Chase is just what she needs, a normal life, with someone just like her. Someone who is Human.


**Chase Me to the Moon**

Bella loves a vampire. Bella loves a werewolf. What if Bella also loves a human? When Edward leaves Bella, mysterious Chase steps in to befriend her. But maybe Chase is just what she needs, a normal life, with someone just like her. Someone who is Human. Will she be forced to choose between the three? Set in New Moon. BPOV. OC.

Author Disclaimer – I am not Stephanie Meyer and I am aware that all the characters contrived in this story are property of her, Godess of Twilight.

Note – I really appreciate reviews of any sort, feel free to offer something constructive, I promise it won't hurt my feelings. Also, this is my first work of fanfic, and generally my first piece of fiction writing. I am more used to college essays and the like. I am also not well read in the world of Twilight Fanfic.

Chapter One, Deja vu

My hair dangled lifelessly in front of my face as my feet slowly dragged me through the crowded hallway. Everyone was staring at me, and no one was hiding their infatuation with my distress. I looked up a few times, but no one would make eye contact with me. My chest heaved with a deep sigh, and I again focused on the lines in the linoleum beneath my sneakers. My camouflage had no effect, I went for the bag-lady look this morning when I dressed. An old pair of paint stained Levis, one of Charlie's' oversized Mariner's sweatshirts, and a pair of black sneakers, and I couldn't tell you if the socks were matching.

It had been an entire month since I was found huddled in the woods, dazed and confused longing for my beloved Edward. I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt over my head, hoping that it would hide me from the skeptical looks of my peers. No one dared to speak to me, as if I was a bomb ticking to explode. My plot didn't keep them from staring, pointing, and laughing at how pathetic I had become though. Now I simply waited until they grew bored of my love life and found someone else's drama to prey on. Half the time I did not notice how popular of target I had become, I concentrated on waking up in the morning, remembering to breathe, and of course the occasional meal.

I had settled into a pretty decent routine since that fateful day. I went to school, came home, cooked dinner for Charlie, did homework, and tried to sleep. Sleep did not come easy to me anymore, terrible dreams haunted me whenever I shut my eyes. No one really talked to me anymore, not even Charlie. I felt bad for him, he was so afraid of making me worse. He walked on eggshells whenever he was in the same room. Angela tried to talk to me once in awhile, but even she knew I was a lost case. But no one understood. I knew they questioned my sanity, wondered how a girl could get so thrown up over a break up. But they don't know. The love I had for Edward was all consuming, a torrential downpour of my soul. I would never stop loving him. I just hoped he still loved me, even though I knew he didn't.

My locker greeted me warmly; grey, cold, and unmoving it was a decent companion. Finally something that didn't judge me. I rummaged through my algebra books, a calculator, an old paper bag containing a lunch from two weeks ago, trying to find the battered copy of my English textbook. A group of girls standing nearby giggled and pointed at me. I tried to pretend I didn't notice, and quickly grasped the torn corner of the text I was looking for. One of the braver girls, with bright red hair and a Hollister polo stepped forward, to which she asked me forthright;

"Did Edward really move away?" She asked right before she blew up in laughter and covered her mouth with her hand.

I swept my hair behind my ear and tried not to blanch from hearing his name said aloud, I bit my lip and walked away as fast as possible, slamming my locker shut as I made my escape. As I turned the corner of the hallway I could still hear the laughter penetrating the walls of the old school.

I slid into my desk at homeroom and slouched over the top, letting my hair cascade over my face as I rested my head on my arms. Mr. Billings began his lecture about the correct usage of apostrophes. I stared at the pencil markings carved over the top of my desk as my eyes slowly closed and I drifted away from homeroom, and then suddenly;

Running. My breath was ragged and my legs felt like they were about to give in but I couldn't stop, I had to find them, I had to find him. The soft dirt provided padding to my leaping bounds. Weak rays of sun penetrated the mossy curtains that billowed over the branches of pines. Ahead of me I could see the trees grow sparse, breaking way into the meadow I knew so well. I forced my frail legs to move faster, I had to get closer. Suddenly my foot caught in a root and I fell forward, landing hard on my wrists and thudding into the underbrush. I knelt to my trapped ankle and attempted to free myself of the entanglement, but every time I freed myself it webbed around my ankle again, pulling me further into the ground. It wrapped around my whole leg and panic engulfed my system. I screamed for help, crying to whoever would come. I heard a footstep behind, a shadow came over my face, and I turned and looked up…

"Hey, aren't you Bella? Bella?" He prodded my arm with a gentle nudge. 'You gotta wake up, the next class is waiting outside.'

I opened my eyes and tried to focus on where I was. Disoriented, I finally realized from the pool of drool on my desk I had fallen asleep in homeroom. Great, yet another reason to make fun of the girl with a broken heart. I just hope I didn't snore.

I look up, and a boy with ash blonde hair and a beaming grin is looking down at me. He is probably smiling because of how stupid I look.

"Sorry, I just…I guess I fell asleep." I said trying to make the situation a little less embarrassing. I began to gather my books, planning yet another escape route, I am going to be really prepared for the day I ever get sent to prison.

He chuckled, "It's okay, happens to me all the time, just need to make that internal alarm clock working a bit better. Listen, you wanna grab lunch with me? I usually sneak off campus to the pizzeria down the street. It's totally cool though, if you… you know, wanna eat alone."

He was a stranger. I realized I had never seen him before. I stared, mentally sifting through the small population of Forks High School, trying to figure out who he was. In such a small town, it's really hard not to know someone. I guess I have been distracted though…He wasn't wearing a lettermen's jacket, but instead a black tee shirt with the name of a band faded across the front. The headphones to his I-pod were hanging out of his front pocket, dangling precariously over the edge. His dirty blonde hair was cropped short, and his bright green eyes casually glanced down at me. Funny, they didn't seem to be judgmental.

The door of the classroom was open, and ten kids stood right outside, staring at me as usual. Suddenly to be anywhere but here seemed perfect. The doors to this prison were stifling and the doorknob was on the outside. I needed to get away. I looked back up at him, and slowly nodded. I didn't know him, but the idea of a little danger seemed strangely attractive.

"Yeah, um, sure. Let's go." I mumbled. I hope that the drool on face had dried, and when was the last time I took a shower? I put the rest of my books in my backpack and quickly got up.

I swung my backpack over my shoulder and pushed my way through the group of students at the door. I couldn't help but smile as I followed this stranger through the herd. He looked back at me and smiled, it was the first authentic smile I had seen in a long time.

The school had a policy about eating lunch off campus, that you were not supposed to do it. I had never been one to break rules, but honestly-what's the worst that can happen? It can't be worse than what I have already endured.

Near the back gym was a door that leads to the side student parking lot. It was the best way to sneak out. We quickly made our way through the parking lot and to his car.

"It's not much, but it gets the job done." He said as he motioned to the pile of junk in front of us. It was white, with a little bit of rust creeping up the sides, and a boxy figure. The passenger door was bright red, obviously a replacement, and one the headlights was shattered to pieces hanging on by a piece of bright orange tape. An old Toyota, from the looks of it, very old. I suddenly realized what I was doing and shoved my hands in my pockets as I turned away.

I couldn't even look at him, I was ashamed I was too cowardly to skip school for lunch. Actually I was ashamed I was leaving school with a total stranger, this wasn't me.

"I'm sorry… I can't do this." I said before I began walking over the dampened parking lot back to my prison cell.

"Wait!" He impishly cried out.

I began to look back, out of kindness mostly, when my own boy betrayed me. I forgot to tell my foot to turn when my whole body turned and I stumbled over myself and then I was lying on top of the wet cement. I sighed as I looked up to the grey sky, feeling the careful mist fall delicately over my pale skin. I wished that I was dead. Actually, I wished I was undead, with cold skin and beautiful grace. I closed my eyes and hoped that I wasn't here anymore, that this guy didn't just see me fall over myself, and that the whole school wouldn't come outside and throw stones at me.

"Let me help you up." I came crashing back to planet earth and opened my eyes to see him standing above me with his hand stretched out.

I gritted my teeth. "I'm fine," and I stood up without his help. I think I would have cried if I remembered how to, but I stood there like a mime staring dumbly into nothing.

Annoyed that he had now witnessed two embarrassing feats of mine, my pool of drool AND my walking seizure, I lashed out.

"Who are you?" I practically barked.

"I am just someone who knows how it feels to be the odd one out." He said it carefully, maybe he was afraid I was a bomb too.

What is this a charity case? I thought to myself. I bit my lip to keep from having a full meltdown; I was not in the mood for mind tricks. I retorted; "Is this some sort of game? Get crazy Bella to talk to you, so you can make fun of her? I don't need this."

He looked taken aback. "No, no, no, it's not like that I swear. I guess I got off to the wrong start. I am Chase." He stuck out his hand to shake mine. I grasped his hand and felt the heat of his embrace, which only painfully reminded me of the cold, hard hands I would much rather be holding onto.

"Why haven't I seen you around before? Are you new?" I asked.

"No, I am not new. I am just the equivalent of the black plague around here." He laughed. I didn't understand the joke. "Anyways, I promise, just pizza, you want to come? I won't bite, I swear."

That hit too close to home. 'Yeah, I guess." Might as well break some of the rules, who knows, it won't be that bad….right?

The engine of his car rattled the floorboard beneath me. The seats were dark red, and smelled like old cigarette smoke. The car stuttered down the street as drizzle rain attached itself to the window before being swept away by the wipers. Chase plugged his ipod into the tape deck and fast rock began blaring out of the speakers. I didn't mind the noise, it kept the awkward conversation at bay. I looked at myself in the rearview window, a ghost of someone I once knew. The rain blurred my reflection, but I could still see the dark purple circles under my eyes, the knots in my hair, my chapped and dried lips. Chase tapped the wheel to the beat of the drums, completely unaware of my self-evaluation. His leg was tapping impatiently up and down.

I felt strangely awakened to be in the car with someone I didn't know. He could be an axe killer, taking me to the edge of town so he could mutilate me and bur me in the gravel. I only secretly hoped he would.

We pulled into the parking lot. "Pete's Pizzeria" read in flashing green fluorescent lights. I knew this parking lot, I quickly ducked down in my seat. "I can't go here, my dad works across the street." I hope Charlie's dad radar wasn't beeping just because of my close proximity. I glanced over at the police station, the sheriffs car was parked out front. I pulled my hood over my head again.

Chase looked down. "Oh, I am sorry I didn't think about that. Well, I can just go grab us a pizza and we can eat it in the car okay? I will be right back."

My face stretched into an awkward smile of approval. It felt odd to smile, like I was betraying…..I can't keep thinking of him. He is not coming back. Edward doesn't love me anymore, no one does, because I am meant to be alone. My chest constricted and my breathing became labored as Edward danced across my thought waves again.

The door opened and Chase handed me a slice of steaming pepperoni pizza. My stomach tightened and I felt like I was about to ralph.

We ended up in the school parking lot again, sandwiched between two Chevy trucks. Chase began telling me about a band he had seen in Vancouver last weekend, and how he ended up in the VIP room talking to the band mates about chord progressions or something. I nodded and agreed every once in awhile, he didn't press questions on me, something that Jessica always did when I was with her. He pretended like he didn't know that I was the only thing the school had talked about for a whole month. He acted like I was normal, and I gratefully accepted. He let me listen to some of his favorite songs, his ipod had over 3,000 songs on it. He asked me what type of music I liked, and I didn't even own an ipod! We laughed hard when I told him I didn't really have a favorite band, but our trance was broken by the bell. The school bell.

School had ended! Students flooded the parking lot, racing to get out before traffic clogged the only entrance to the school. I suddenly realized we had been in the parking lot eating pizza and listening to his car stereo all day, and I had skipped all of my classes. How could I lose track of that much time?

"School is over? Didn't you check what time it was! My dads going to kill me!" I vented my frustration and tried to open the door to his Toyota, which stubbornly would not budge open.

"It opens from the outside." He winked at me. "I am so sorry Bella, I tend to lose track of time when I listen to music. I'll make it up to you, okay? Another slice of pizza, tomorrow? Within a timely manner?"

I forcefully shook my head and jumped out of the car seat. "No!" But I couldn't help but wave good bye to him as I said "I will see you tomorrow, Chase."

Chapter Two, Escape

Chase and I met everyday in the parking lot for two weeks to sneak away for forbidden pizza for lunch. Then we would sit in the sunken cushions of the old Toyota, listening to bands that hardly anyone had every heard of. We managed to find a time limit, and I only occasionally missed a class, or two. Charlie had to know I had been skipping, the school calls parents of delinquents, but he hadn't said a word to me. He probably didn't want to tip the balance we had achieved. And he probably noticed I wasn't moping around in stained jeans and old sweatshirts, forgetting to breathe and chew my food. The shower even became a closer friend to me.

And then one day, Chase didn't show up. I sat on the curb of the school parking lot, with my arms clutching my knees as I swayed lightly into the gust. The sky was dark and riddled with clouds, but the rain held off. The wind pushed against my body and invaded my skin, infecting me with the cold seep of the winter air. I looked at my watch, and Chase was twenty minutes late. Lunch period only lasts forty minutes.

I shouldn't have let myself get attached so quickly. People always leave. It probably was some big hoax to bring down Crazy Bella. I began chewing on my fingernails, and tapping my foot up and down, a habit I had picked up from Chase.

My stomach growled under the layers of sweatshirts I used as defense against the winter. I looked around the parking lot, and my eyes rested on a familiar place. The silver Volvo was not parked in its spot. At first I checked every day if his Volvo would magically appear in his parking spot, but lately I had forgotten to check. I remember the night that Volvo came to my rescue, as Edward careened into a group of assailants harassing me. The tires came to a hissing screech and the door flew open, and Edward commanded me to get in. The speed of the Volvo, its smooth ride with such magnificent flow, not like Chase's car.

I laughed out loud as I compared the Volvo to Chase's Toyota. The muffler spits out clouds of black and the car doesn't get over fifty mph. If only Charlie knew I was sneaking off campus everyday in a car with a boy I hardly even know.

The rest of the school day went by in the same monotonous haze it usually does. Since Chase had stood me up it only reminded me how alone I was. I was still under the constant scrutiny of stares by all of the students, so I just tried to make it through the day invisible again.

Charlie was waiting for me when I got home from school that day. I walked into the kitchen, surprised to see him sitting at the table in front of a pile of paperwork concentrating on filling out some forms.

"Hey dad, what are you doing home so early?"

He looked up. Apparently he didn't notice me coming in the door. Maybe I was turning into a ghost after all….

"Oh, hi Bells. Just needed to finish some paperwork up for the office. Listen, I need to talk to you about something."

I blanched. I faced away from him, looking out of the window over the kitchen sink, watching the wind chimes out side beating harshly in the wind. I knew he would find out I had been missing classes, with Chase. I am in so much trouble.

He spoke. "Why don't you come sit down a second?"

I pulled out a chair that scratches the kitchen floor with a whining moan.

"So I know things have been pretty hard for you lately…"

"Dad, I don't want to talk about…"

"Now wait, I know. I am just saying, I don't want to put you through any big changes, but I got a phone call today. Billy Black."

I knew Billy since I was a child visiting my Dad in Forks. Billy was his best friend, they always went fishing together or watched the Mariners or Seahawks in the living room. Billy had a son a few years younger then me, Jacob. Jacob was the one that revealed the secret that lead me to the truth about Edward. Oh Edward.

I drifted off into my own little space, thinking about Edward. I wonder what he is doing right now. He probably met some beautiful goddess of a vampire, with cascading blonde hair and statuesque features. _"I don't love you anymore…"_

"Bella? So is that okay?"

I snapped back to my kitchen table. I looked into his eyes. Tired, worn down. He sighed.

Charlie cleared his voice and continued. "He will sleep on the pullout in the living room, and Billy will only be gone for a few weeks. Something about his daughter in Hawaii…"

"Wait, Jacob? Jacob is going to stay with us? Here?" I repeatedly questioned. My eyes flew open.

He nodded. "Yes honey, only if it's alright with you. I don't want to mess anything up, but Billy needs us. The Clearwater's can't take any other guests, and Billy has helped us out a lot. And it might be good for you, to be around Jacob. Nice kid you know…"

"Right. I mean, okay, that's fine. Is that all? I am going to go upstairs and finish some homework." That was a lie, I was going to go lay in bed. Poor Charlie, I just can't stand the way he acts around me. Just like the students at Forks High School.

Charlie scratched his head and looked back down at his paperwork. "Okay honey. Jacob will be here tomorrow. I am just going to order pizza for tonight, sound good?"

Pizza. Chase. "I am not really hungry tonight." I said.

I shut the door to my room and plopped down onto my bed. The same purple comforter lay crumpled on top. I buried my face into one of the throw pillows, a purple fuzzy one shaped like heart. With my eyes tightly shut, I can feel his cold arms snaked around my waste. My heart begins to race a little faster. The mint smell of his breath as it slowly rolls through my hair. I can almost hear his voice.

Tears begin to well up behind my eyes, unwillingly. I rake my hands through my hair and flare my nostrils. I sit up quickly, and slam my fists into the mattress. I look over to my desk, my English book sat on top closed amidst a stack of papers.

I go and sit down in front of the new laptop Charlie and Renee had bought when…he…left. One of the perks to being borderline psychotic is that your parents try to buy your happiness. High speed internet, built in webcam, the shell was even painted royal blue, the same color as the dress I wore to that dance so long ago.

I sifted through my emails. Many of them were unread, and most of them were from Renee. I knew she was worried. Who wouldn't be worried if their kid dropped off the world after a bad break up?

_Beep _

An instant message pops up onto the screen.

**CHASER1986** Hey Bella. Sorry I didn't show today. Had some stuff to do….But I didn't mean to blow you off or anything.

I pondered whether to write back to him, what was the point? He was not Edward. He didn't even look like Edward! He was taller, with the slender frame of a basketball player. His hair was messy, in a different way. His headphones were always hanging around his neck, he even wore the same shirts days in a row. He was arrogant, but in a sweet day. He knew how to cheer me up. I flushed. I felt guilty for noticing this much about someone else. I respond.

**ARIZONABELLS21 **It's fine. I don't care anyways. It's not like you promised you would be there? Right?

The keys tapped harshly against the board, my hands hammering at the laptop. I was unaware I was leaking my anger out on the machine. I was tempted to slam the lid shut and try and go to sleep, but it was still light out.

**CHASER1986** I am really sorry. Well, since we didn't go get pizza earlier, wanna go get some with me right now? I am super hungry…

**ARIZONABELLS21** I can't.

**CHASER1986** Oh come on, it's a Friday night Bella. When are you going to start living again? It's just pizza. I'll be there in five minutes.

CHASER1986 HAS SIGNED OFF

I stared at the screen for a minute longer. What was he thinking? I can't just leave! Is he really coming? I push back from the desk and leap out of the seat, banging my knee on the corner of the desk.

"OUCH!" I yelped.

"Bella? You okay?" Charlie calls from downstairs. He is probably two seconds away from bursting in the door to make sure I didn't try to hang myself from the closet rail.

"I am fine dad. I am going out for pizza with some friends!" I call back.

Almost instantly he was standing in my doorway. Me going out was more surprising then me hanging myself.

"Are you sure Bells?"

"Yes, its fine dad, I will be back in an hour, go away." He left.

I tried to smooth my hair back into a pony tail, the comb caught in my hair enough to make my eyes prick with tears. I keep on the same jeans I wore at school, but I put on a red button up shirt with white flower print. I grab my corduroy jacket and take a final glance at myself in the mirror. I still look like a ghost, skinny and pale with greasy hair and bags under my eyes. I smear some lip gloss on as I hear the sputters of the Toyota pull up to the front curb.

Honk. "Bella, your friend is here!" Charlie is obviously too excited to hold it in.

I gleefully walked out the front door to see Chase smiling in the front seat of his beat up car. I smiled back, when to my amazement I heard the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my life;

"Bella, do not go. You don't know him well enough."

It was Edward. I stopped in my tracks, the moist grass sinking under my feet. It was just beginning to get dark outside. In winter season of Washington it turns night around 4:30PM. I am clearly losing my mind, hearing voices? Really Bella? You have to pull it together.

Chase honks his horn again. "Come on Bella, can't wait forever!" He beamed his grin in my direction, rolling his eyes playfully as I was stopped dead still in the lawn.

I put the hallucination out of my mind and walked to Chase's car. The wind wraps my ponytail around my face and I gladly shield myself from the elements as I jumped into the Toyota. The door creaked as it slammed shut.

"Chase, I don't know if this is such a good idea…I mean I barely even.."

He laughed. "You can't keep worrying about the world hurting you; you need to have a bit of fun." And with that the car was in motion, I waved by to Charlie as he stood on the front steps of our tiny house.

The music is streaming out of the stereo, vibrating the seat and the panels of the plastic door interior. I stole a glance at Chase. He seemed so confident. His fingers tapping the wheel, bopping his head up and down to the beat of the music. He looks back at me, and winks. I blush and look back to the road, which I quickly notice we are on the freeway.

"Chase, I thought we are going to pizza?"

"We are Bella, aren't you tired of Pete's? Thought I'd surprise you. How does a big slice of Seattle's Best pizza sound?"

I could have exploded. I clutch at the seat belt as if I am holding on for dear life. "What?! Chase I can't go to Seattle! That's an hour drive! Turn around!" My voice cracked at the end of the sentence, proof that I was literally frightened for my life.

"Chase! I mean it, STOP!"

The car lurches forward and curves to the right. I slam forward into the deck as he slams the break. Quickly we are at a halt, in the middle of the free way. Cars pass us and honk, yelling out of their windows.

"BELLA" Edward calls out. I clap my hands of my ears.

He winks. "Bella, are you sure you want me to stop?"

I close my eyes. I wish I listened to my hallucination. "Go, just don't kill us for gods' sake!"

I refused to speak to him for the remainder of the ride. I closed my eyes and let my thought become drowned by the blaring of the screeching guitars and shouting lyrics. Images of Edward passed my thoughts, his smile, his golden eyes, the feel of his face nuzzled close to mine. Raking my fingers across his bare, rock solid chest….

My ankle is still trapped in the shrubbery. I shudder trying to break free of the vines creeping up my leg. The darkness of night falls over me and the shadows of the woods mar my sight. The moon hangs lazily in the horizon, painted a dull shade of yellow. I finally free my ankle and struggle for balance as a stand up. It is too dark. I hear a voice call out behind me.

"Bella?"

It's Edward. I turn, ready to leap into his arms and be carried away through the forest, into safety. He peeks through the shade of the thick trees, but it is not Edward. It is Chase. I hear a wolf howl in the distance, and begin to run again. In the distance, Chase calls my name again. I keep running.

"You have a habit of falling asleep when you aren't supposed to?" Chase asks. He giggles.

I jump, startled at hearing a voice so close again. I look out of the car window, the city lights dawn before me and it is almost light enough to be day again. We are parked on the board walk next to the beach.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. Can we please go?" I was impatient. I did not want to be here anymore, no matter how sweet Chase was.

"Not without our pizza, come on. It will be quick."

We grabbed a slice of pizza from the market and walked down to the beach. I sat down in the sand, and watched the wave's crash against the shore. The air smelled of fresh salt, and pepperoni. I huddled against myself to block the wind. Something wasn't right, I didn't belong here, and I didn't know Chase. We sat next to each other in the sand, watching the moon slowly rise against the clouds in the sky and reflect against the turmoiled water.

With hesitation, I asked him "Why haven't I ever heard of you, or seen you before?"

"People don't see what they don't want to see Bella." He looked at me with a piercing gaze, and suddenly I felt guilty for never seeing his green eyes before.

He sighed. "I got into some stuff last year, and now people, they just sort of pretend I don't exist."

"I know how you feel. Sort of. People still stare at me."

He looked at me again, straight in the eyes. "Only they can make you feel bad about yourself. You shouldn't care what others think Bella, we all have our struggles."

"So what are your struggles? I know it's none of my business, but I know you must know my whole story. Everyone does." I rolled my eyes bitterly.

"I have heard stuff about you Bella, but it doesn't matter to me. And you are right, it's not fair that you don't know my history." He pauses and takes his breath for a second. "Last year, my dad left my family. Needless to say, I didn't take it very well. I started picking fights at school, even with my own friends. I have a little brother, eight years old, who depended on me and I let him down. My mom sort of withdrew from everything, she wouldn't even go to the store or cook us dinner. One day, in the cafeteria, I was sitting by myself picking at lunch when these guys started to bag on me. The athletes, you know, football players."

I shook my head. Football was important in Forks.

"Anyways, they started insulting my Mother. Saying she was crazy, and that she was going to kill us all or something. They even brought my brother into the mix. I couldn't handle that. I went crazy, started punching anyone that came close enough. Well, before I knew it was on top of a guy and just whaling on him, I was in a frenzy. Five guys pulled me off of him, and I was still full of steam. Turns out the guy I beated on was the quarterback, and I broke his wrist, along with some of his face. I single handedly, or rather with my fist, ruined the rest of the football season. The whole school decided I didn't matter anymore, just sort of buried me. I have kept to myself ever since then." He looked away out into the ocean.

I didn't realize I had fallen back onto the ground, laying down and watching the stars while Chase spoke. The sky was still partially clouded, but I could still make out the moon and its neighboring stars. I put my hands into the pockets of my jacket for warmth. I should have brought mittens.

I speak up. "I wish they would bury me, and leave me alone already."

"No, Bella, don't wish that. Going alone in this world is not something to wish for. I tried to come into this school year with a fresh start. I even tried to mend some of my broken friendships, but all my bridges were burned. So I made friends with my music."

"Why didn't you show up to pizza today?"

He looked down again. "I needed to be home today. I had to help my mom, she doesn't really exist anymore, you know? Its like she died when my dad left us."

I knew all too well how she felt. "Why did you talk to me that day?"

"Even I heard the stories. I didn't really know him, Edward. When I saw you that day, alone and being picked at by the vulchers, I couldn't help but step in. Seemed like you just needed a break."

"Chase, I…" I closed my eyes and let the wind sweep over my face, I wasn't cold anymore.

"I know Bella, I know."

And then I hear the voice, the most glorious voice in the universe. "Goodnight, Bella."


End file.
